


Disarmed

by Donya



Series: Frostiron fluff [13]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Love, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki shows Tony his softer side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disarmed

There are plenty of things Tony loves about Loki. His laugh, his enthusiasm, his appetite for everything sweet, his overwhelming need of cuddling after the wildest sex. His curiosity about technology and his possessiveness and how easily Loki comes undone in bed. It doesn't matter if it's sweet, tender love making or violent fucking, Loki loses his composure, lets his guard down and lets Tony see the part of him that he normally hides in fear of being hurt. He doesn't pretend he's unaffected by Tony's actions. In the privacy of their bedroom there's no need to prove his strength, Loki can be vulnerable and exposed, and safe at the same time.

They both like the missionary position, Loki lies on his back, his ankles locked on Tony's back, hands on Tony's shoulders. Tony loves it when Loki clings to him like that, holds onto him for dear life. Nothing separates them, they are as close as possible, joined intimately. Loki doesn't look away, he has noting not conceal, his gasps and moans are not muffled. When the tension builds up, Loki breaks and says in a quivering voice, 'I love you.' This is a rare moment when he is thoroughly honest, too close to a climax to attempt to lie. He's truthful for once and he repeats his confession over and over again. In other circumstances Tony would reply, 'I love you too' or joke, 'Thanks,' but when he's on top of a shivering god that trusts him completely, he growls, 'Yes, you love me.' Loki nods fervently and whispers once again, 'I love you.' This exchange lasts until Loki presses his face to the crook of Tony's neck and whimpers, his body convulsing with pleasure. He doesn't scream but those little sounds he makes have a profound effect on Tony, he kisses Loki's messily and bites down on his bottom lip as he fills him with come. The time stops then, they lie in each other's embrace, in silence, perfectly content and sated.

The Avengers know there's something going on but they perceive Tony and Loki's relationship as a no-strings-attached, enemies-with-benefits kind of thing. Sometimes Tony wonders if they would believe how affectionate Loki can be, not that he's going to reveal that. It's his and Loki's sweet secret. 

**Author's Note:**

> I keep writing short fics instead of updating my multichaps and hope no one notices that.


End file.
